Mal sehen, wie sich das entwickeln würde
by Alwayslovetherain
Summary: Musik- und Bücherverliebte Ciera fühlt plötzlich anders zu ihrem besten Freund George als sie es gewohnt ist und weiß nicht, wie sie mit diesem Kribbeln umgehen soll. Und nebenbei noch Matchmaker spielen - ob das gut geht? Mal sehen, wie sich das entwickeln würde. Ein kleiner Oneshot über unseren tollen George Weasley und einem Charakter von mir.


**A.N.: Hallo Leute! Schön, dass ihr auf meine Fanfic getroffen seid! Es ist meine erste, also bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir! Es ist bis jetzt noch ein Oneshot, wenn ihr möchtet, dass es weitergeht, dann schreibt es in die Reviews, ich freue mich echt! Auch über Favorites oder Follows! Echt, danke! Und jetzt könnt ihr lesen. **

Ich wachte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf. Heute war der große Tag: es war der 1ste September, und es würde mein drittes Jahr in Hogwarts werden!

Zeitsprung

Im Hogwarts Express setzte ich mich zu Luna und Hermine, meinen besten Freundinnen. Wir redeten über das neue Schuljahr, und Luna klärte uns über die Lutzlas auf, die offensichtlich im Abteil waren. „Sie führen zu übermäßigem Lachen und fröhlich sein." Ich lächelte meine Freundinnen an und mir wurde mal wieder klar wie lieb ich sie doch eigentlich hatte. Ich fing an zu singen, denn mit normalen Antworten kommt man bei Luna nicht weiter.

„I had a dream so big and loud, I jumped so high I touched the clouds... woah... I stretched my hands up to the sky, we danced with monsters through the night...woah... I'm never gonna look back, woah, I'm never gonna give it up, no, please don't wake me now..."

Hermine lachte, als sie erkannte um welchen Song es sich handelte, und Luna guckte mich einfach nur weiter an, denn sie kannte ja keine Muggel-Songs.

„This is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-i-i-i-ife..."

Ich hörte auf zu singen als ich merkte, dass jemand hinter mir in der Tür stand. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass es George war. Ich wusste, dass es George war. Er sah total anders aus als sein Zwillingsbruder. Na ja, gut, vielleicht nur ein bisschen anders. Er fing an zu klatschen und schaute mich anerkennend an. Ich steckte mir schnell einen Schokofrosch in den Mund und ließ meine langen braunen Haare vor mein Gesicht fallen um meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Ich sang nicht gerne vor anderen Leuten, vor allem nicht vor George. Bei Luna und Hermine machte ich eine Ausnahme.

„Das Lied kenne ich gar nicht!" sagt George. „Das würdest du auch nicht, das ist von American Authors. Das ist eine Muggelband. Best Day of my Life heißt das Lied übrigens." sage ich. „Da würde Ron aber was ganz anderes sagen. Er hasst den ersten Schultag. Er beschwert sich schon die ganze Zeit bei allen, dass das Schuljahr wieder anfängt. Vor allem bei Harry." antwortet George und lässt sich auf den Platz neben dir plumsen. „Das sollte er wirklich nicht!" sagt jetzt Hermine. „Ich meine, jetzt dürfen wir uns endlich unsere Wahlfächer wählen, und wir werden SO viel lernen!" Hermine kriegt jetzt diesen träumerischen Blick. Auch ich freue mich schon riesig, so viele neue Sachen zu lernen, Bücher zu lesen, Zauber zu machen und Plätze zu erkunden! Hogwarts ist so riesig, da gibt es so viel zu entdecken! Zum Beispiel liebe ich den See, den Garten, die geheimen Räume und den Wald...

George lachte nur, denn er sah, dass Hermine, Luna und ich kurz davor waren, auf und ab zu springen vor Freude. Wir waren halt als Bücherliebhaber bekannt und jeder wusste wir liebten es zu lernen.

Ich sang: „Be students, be teachers, be politicians, be preachers, yeah, yeah, be believers, be leaders, be astronauts, be champions, be truth-seekers... e students, be teachers, be politicians, be preachers, yeah, yeah, be believers, be leaders, be astronauts, be champions... standing in the Hall of Fame, ooh ooh, and the world's gonna know you're name, ooh ooh, ‚cause you burn with the brightest flame, ooh ooh, and you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame."

„Ja, das wäre schön..." sprach Hermine meine Gedanken aus. „Dachte ich auch gerade." Sagte ich.

Was sind noch mal Astronauten?" fragte George plötzlich. "Das sind Menschen, die in Raketen zum Mond oder ins Weltall fliegen. Die mit den weißen Anzügen?!" "Ach ja, stimmt ja! Dad hat ein Modell von so einem

Luna brachte uns gerne was bei, ob von Lutzlas oder von Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern, völlig egal. George blieb noch ein bisschen und dann kamen auch Harry herein, wobei mir nicht entging, dass Hermine rot wurde. George und Luna entging es auch nicht, und wir grinsten uns wissend an. Nur Harry fiel natürlich nichts auf. War ja mal wieder klar. Jungs, ey. Die sind doch allesamt blind (George jetzt mal rausgenommen). Später kam dann auch noch Ron herein.

Zeitsprung

Es war der Morgen des ersten Schultages und außer Hermine und mir war natürlich niemand in unserem Schlafzimmer fröhlich. Ich sang mal wieder und Hermine sang mit, „Cheating" von John Newman, das ist so ein Gute-Laune-Song! Wir gingen runter zum Frühstück und ekelten uns mal wieder über Ron's Essmanieren. George setzte sich neben uns, und ich lächelte ihn an. „Na, mal wieder ‚nen Master-Streich geplant?" Hermine lachte über mein Wortspiel. Auch George bemerkte ihn und lachte. „Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, dann müsste ich dich umbringen." Ich schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Du kennst James Bond?" „Natürlich! Na gut, zugegeben, erst seit ein paar Wochen. Ich dachte ich probiere mal was Papa so gern macht, nämlich Muggels studieren. Also habe ich mir mal ein paar Klassiker angeschaut. Von Titanic habe ich mich allerdings ferngehalten. Ist mir zu viel Drama. Aber „Skyfall" habe ich gesehen, und „White Men Can't Jump", mit Woody Harrelson. Mann, war der gut! Und ich habe sogar City of Bones gelesen, und die Tribute von Panem. Percy Jackson und die Helden des Olymp waren aber am besten! Leo ist echt cool, findet ihr nicht auch?" Hermine und ich schauten einander an. Wir liebten „White Men Can't Jump" und „Percy Jackson" beide über alles! Also, von Büchern und Filmen. Ich fing prompt an, „Skyfall" zu singen. Hermine lächelte und summte mit, womit sie Harry's Blicke auf sich zog. Vielleicht wollten sie auch einfach nur Hermine nicht mit uns alleine lassen. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lachen. Harry sah Hermine bewundernd an und lächelte. George und ich sahen uns an und lächelten uns an. Den Blick kannten wir. Mal sehen, wie sich das entwickeln würde. George lachte, als er das Lied erkannte und summte auch mit. Ich lächelte ihn an und er lächelte mich an. Wow, diese Augen... sie waren so anders als Fred's, und doch so ähnlich... So ein wunderschönes Karamellbraun mit goldenen Sprenkeln... Ich schaute weg, verlegen. Ich wusste, dass George sich jetzt wundern würde, und sah verstohlen zu ihm rüber. Fast hätte ich mich wieder in seinen tollen Augen verfangen. Er ist rot geworden und schaut mich immer noch an.

Seine Sicht

Wow, hatte sie schöne Augen! So ein wunderschönes Braun-Grün, und wie sie immer vor Leben nur so funkelten und alles aufnehmen... Plötzlich schaut Ciera weg. Schade. Ich kann meine Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Ich sehe, dass sie verstohlen zu mir herüberschaut und ich werde rot und drehe mich auch weg, verlegen. Fast hätte ich mich wieder in ihren wunderschönen Augen verfangen.

Deine Sicht

Jetzt schaut auch er weg. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen und fixiere stattdessen einen Platz zwischen McGonnogal und Dumbledore. Ich versuche, nicht zu sehen, wie seine roten Haare im Licht von der Himmeldecke scheinen, und wie sein schön geschwungener Mund aussieht... „Stopp!" Sage ich in Gedanken. Und doch spinnt mein Gehirn die Geschichte immer weiter. Ich frage mich, wie sich sein Mund wohl auf meinem anfühlen würde, und seine Zunge an meiner... jetzt schüttele ich den Kopf und versuche alle Gedanken davon zu vertreiben. Da meldet sich eine kleine, böse Stimme in meinem Kopf: _Das ist ja lächerlich! George wird mich nie als jemand anders als eine gute Freundin sein, ich bin doch nur ein Kumpel für ihn! _Sagt eine kleine andere Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mit der Hoffnung: _Leider. Schade. Aber das könntest du ja noch ändern... _Ich schüttele jetzt ganz doll den Kopf. Neville guckte mich schon an, als wäre ich verrückt. Mittlerweile waren wir beim Ende des Songs angekommen. Stattdessen konzentriere ich mich auf Hermine, die jetzt Harry gebannt zuhört. Irgendetwas in ihrem Blick... und auch in seinem... das musste ich Hermine erzählen, und wenn sie okay sagt, dann auch Luna. Aber bloß nicht Ginny! Die Arme. Na ja... und Luna muss ich auch noch zur Rede stellen, wegen Neville! Das nahm ich mir vor, und damit ich es nicht vergessen würde, schrieb ich es mir auf die Hand. Ich hatte schnell meine Hand ein paar Zentimeter über den Tisch darüber gleiten lassen, und als ich sie wieder weg nahm, lag da ein Kugelschreiber. Ich lächelte. _Geht doch. _

Nach dem Essen ging ich zu meiner ersten Stunde, bei Hagrid, nach draußen, doch als ich gerade aus der Großen Halle kam, fing Flitwick mich ab. „Was sie da gerade gemacht haben, Miss Porta, und das schon zu Beginn des dritten Jahres, zeigt wirklich außergewöhnliches magisches Talent." Ich musste ihn wohl ziemlich verwirrt angeschaut haben, denn er sagte: „Sie haben einen Stift herbei gezaubert, einen Kuglschrieber oder so heißt der doch bei den Muggeln, oder? Nun, ja, sie haben einen herbei gezaubert, aus dem Nichts, so wie ich das vom Lehrertisch so gesehen habe, ohne Zauberstab und ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich kenne wenige Erwachsene, die das können, und auch noch so ohne Probleme oder große Anstrengung. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt, Miss Porta. 50 Punkte für Gryffindor. So, ich muss los, zu meiner Klasse und Minerva davon erzählen." Als er geredet hatte, habe ich immer mehr angefangen zu lächeln. Ich war besser als viele Erwachsene, und ich hatte Hauspunkte bekommen! Das musste ich unbedingt Hermine erzählen, und George: Ja, George... Nun ja, Flitwick verabschiedete sich mit einem Letzten verblüfften und ungläubigen Kopfschütteln (unglaublich, was man alles durch ein Kopfschütteln sagen kann). Als er gerade wegging klopfte mir jemand auf die Schulter. _Sei nicht George, sei nicht... _es war George.

Ich wurde sofort verlegen als ich einen kurzen Blick in seine Augen warf. Gott, waren seine Augen schön! Und diese langen Wimpern! Deswegen hatte ich gehofft, es sei nicht George, ich benahm mich in seiner Gegenwart seit neuestem immer so komisch und war plötzlich verlegen, und doch wollte ich immer bei ihm sein... wenn ich dem nachgeben würde, würde er am Ende noch denken ich würde ihn stalken. Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, was ich für ihn empfand. _Doch, bist du! _Sagte meine eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Ja, das bist du tatsächlich. Und es ist weit mehr als Freundschaft, was du für ihn empfindest, und das weißt du! _Sagte jetzt auch noch meine andere Stimme in meinem Kopf. Na, super. Das konnte ich gerade noch brauchen. Dass sich die Stimmen zusammenschlossen. Am Ende würde ich diesem Verlangen auch noch nachgeben. Ich verbannte die Stimmen aus meinem Kopf.

Er sah mich besorgt an, und sagte „Hey, Ciera, ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du Ärger gekriegt?" „Nein," antworte ich, „Ich wurde gelobt und habe Hauspunkte bekommen." Er sah mich erstaunt an. „Wofür denn?" „Was, denkst du etwa ich kann die Lehrer nicht beeindrucken! Ich bin super in der Schule! Noch dazu bin ich die Meisterin im Einschleimen. Nein, das hatte aber nichts damit zu tun. Er hat mich für mein magisches Talent gelobt und gesagt, dass er das McGonnagall erzählen musste. Aber trotzdem, dass du mir das nicht zutraust! Unmöglich, George Fabian Weasley!" Ich boxte ihm leicht mit dem Ellebogen gegen die Seite. „Ciera Sophie Cassia Porta! Wie kannst du mich nur beschuldigen!" rief er gespielt dramatisch empört. Damit nahm er mich über die Schulter, von meinen Protesten ließ er sich gar nicht stören. Er trug mich zum Unterricht, obwohl ich im sagte dass er sich den Rücken kaputt machen würde, worauf er nur antwortete „Bei deinem Gewicht wohl kaum." Was mich erst mal überraschte. Mittlerweile starrten uns alle an, doch George und mich störte das nicht. Er lächelte und grinste einfach nur alle an, und ich winkte und rief: „Einfach weitergehen, hier gibt's nichts zu sehen, nur ein ganz normales Ereignis, Mädchen auf Schulter von Junge." George lachte und frage ob ich jetzt Dichterin wäre. Darauf tat ich so als wäre ich beleidigt, und fing einfach an zu singen. „Sunshine" von Skylar Grey. George lachte und summte mit. Die Sonne schien jetzt noch heller und wärmer. Fast nur ich wusste, dass Lieder sehr wohl Magie in sich tragen. Na ja, von den Zauberern und Hexen. Sogar die Muggel wussten das! Als wir bei Hagrid angekommen waren setzte er mich endlich ab. Ich lächelte ihn an und sagte „Danke fürs Tragen, George!" und beschloss ein bisschen etwas zu wagen. Ich küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. Er hob seine Hand und legte sie auf die Wange wo ich ihn geküsst hatte. Seine Augen funkelten fröhlich. „Ich glaube ich muss das öfters machen!" sagte er. Ich lachte und scheuchte ihn weg, er sollte nicht wegen mir zu spät kommen sagte ich ihm. „Für dich doch alles, Süße!" rief er zurück und zwinkerte mir noch zu. „Sweet about me, nothing's sweet about me, yeah!" rief ich nur zurück. Ich hörte ihn noch lachen, bevor eins meiner Lieblingsfächer anfing und ich mich notgedrungen umdrehte. Ja, jetzt war es sicher. Ich bestätigte mir selbst, was ich schon längst wusste. Ich war Hals über Kopf verliebt in George, meinen besten Freund. Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf feierten grade Party.

Seine Sicht

_Sie hat mich geküsst! Sie hat mich geküsst! Sie hat mich..._ „alles okay, Forge?" „Huh?" Fred hatte mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Meinen Gedanken von Ciera. Wie so viele, nun ja, wie fast alle in dieser Zeit. Ich dachte wirklich fast nur noch an sie, ich war schon von mehreren Lehrern ermahnt worden, was ja an sich nichts Neues ist, aber normalerweise liefere ich trotzdem gute Antworten auf ihre Fragen, manchmal sogar exzellente. Da kam es dann natürlich nicht so gut, wenn ich gar nicht wusste, worum es in dieser Stunde ging, oder in welcher Stunde ich gerade saß, oder was der Lehrer mich gerade gefragt hatte, weil ich mal wieder über Cieras süßes Lächeln nachgedacht habe, oder über ihr tolles, fröhliches Lachen, als ich sie zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Ich liebte es, wenn ich sie zum Lachen bringen konnte. Ich kämpfte immer noch mit den Stimmen in meinem Kopf, die eine meckerte, „_Mann, ey, das ist doch voll klar, du bist voll verliebt in sie, und zwar Hals über Kopf! Wann wird dir das endlich klar?_" Die andere war die Pessimistische, oder die Realistische, wie man's nimmt, sie mäkelte die ganze Zeit, „_Egal, wie doll du in sie verliebt bist, sie wird dich immer nur als einer ihrer besten Kumpel sehen. Find dich damit ab!_" Aber ich konnte es nicht. Denn irgendwann, nun ja, ich weiß noch genau wann es war, war mir klar geworden, dass ich sie wirklich liebte. Es war ein Tag gewesen, an dem nur wir beide am See saßen, versteckt hinter ein paar Büschen und Bäumen und im hohen Gras, und ich hatte ihr von einem Streich erzählt, dem ich mal meinem großen Bruder gespielt hatte, und sie hatte gelacht. Ihr Lachen und ihr fröhliches Gesicht hatte sofort ein wohlig warmes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch verursacht, und ich lächelte sie an. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich sie ziemlich lange angeschaut, weil sie mich verunsichert ansah und fragte, ob sie etwas im Gesicht hatte, und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute verlegen ab. Sie fragte mich, ob alles okay war, und ich sagte ja. Wir verabredeten uns für den nächsten Tag eine halbe Stunde nach der letzten Stunde am See, gleicher Platz, zum schwimmen, denn es wurde schon ziemlich spät und dunkel. Auf dem Weg wieder ins Schloss, beschloss ich etwas zu wagen und legte den Arm um sie. Sie sah mich erst überrascht an, lehnte dann aber ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Es war das schönste Gefühl auf der ganzen Welt. Seitdem tat ich das öfters, und spürte immer wenn ich bei ihr war oder an sie dachte dieses warme Gefühlt im Bauch, sehr doll natürlich wenn ich bei ihr war, nur über der Schulter getragen hatte ich sie noch nie, und auf die Wange geküsst hat sie mich auch noch nie. Ihre Lippen waren so weich, so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich daran, sie jetzt öfters über die Schulter zu tragen.

Deine Sicht

Mein Schultag war zu Ende, heute war er eigentlich sehr interessant gewesen, und ich lief schnell zu Georges Klasse in der Hoffnung ihn noch zu erwischen. Er kam als einer der Letzten raus, und redete gerade mit Fred, und als er mich sah, lächelte er. „Na, wie geht es meiner Kleinen? Alles klar?" „Klein? KLEIN?" sagte ich übertrieben empört. Mir war natürlich trotzdem aufgefallen, dass er „meiner Kleinen" gesagt hatte, und es gefiel mir sehr doll. „Na dann kann ich ja auch wieder gehen." Sagte ich, lachte aber nur und ging natürlich nicht. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob du Lust hast, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Zu den Thestralen oder so, oder auch zu den Einhörnern. Oder einfach nur erkunden." Sagte ich. „Du natürlich auch Fred, und Luna wenn sie Zeit hat." Fügte ich noch hinzu, und schaute Fred an. „Ich hab keine Zeit leider, geht ihr beiden doch. Eigentlich wollte ich gerade zu Luna, sie hat gesagt sie könne mir noch bei was helfen." „Bei was denn?" fragte ich neugierig. Bei Geheimnissen wurde meine Neugier geweckt, aber sofort. „Das ist geheim!" sagte er, und wurde rot. Ich schaute ihn überrascht an, sagte jedoch nichts. Mir wurde natürlich klar, worum es hier geht. Mal sehen, wie sich das entwickeln würde. Als er meinen Blick sah, der bestimmt wissend und verstehend aussah, lachte er nervös. „Ach, nur so ein Projekt." Sagte er nervös. George und ich schauten uns an. „Okay..." sagten wir gleichzeitig. Ich lachte und er auch. Wir sahen uns an und lächelten. „Na, dann lassen wir Fred doch mal bei seinem „Projekt" mit Luna." Sagte George und grinste mich an. Ich grinste gleich zurück. „Genau!" antwortete ich sofort. Er nahm meine Hand, was mich erstmal in Glück versetzte, und zog mich ganz sanft in Richtung Verbotener Wald. Ich lief neben ihm her und hielt dann an. „Wer als erster an der Waldgrenze ist?" sagte ich mit einem spielerischen Grinsen?" „Aber hallo! Nicht, dass du eine Chance hättest..." „In deinen Träumen, Weasley."

Seine Sicht

Sie wusste ja nicht wie viele von meinen Träumen von ihr handelten. So ziemlich alle mittlerweile. Und auch schon länger. „Na dann, Porta. Zeig mal was du drauf hast!" sagte ich aber nur.

Deine Sicht.

Ich sagte: „Auf 3! 1, 2, 3!" Ich rannte los so schnell ich konnte, George rannte neben mir. Obwohl ich kleiner war als George, war ich doch ziemlich schnell. Ich habe in meiner Luchs Animagus Form auch schon ziemlich fiel geübt, und war ziemlich fit geworden, auch in Menschen Form, obwohl ich erst seit den Ferien ein Animagus war. Ich konnte nämlich auch außerhalb der Schule Magie machen, wenn auch nicht viel. Unter anderem mit Musik und ohne Zauberstab halt. Von meiner Animagus Form wollte ich George heute erzählen, na ja, ich wollte sie ihm eher zeigen. Wir kamen schließlich gleichzeitig am Waldrand an, und waren beide außer Atem. „Unentschieden." Sagten wir wie aus einem Munde, und lächelten einander an. Ich blieb schon wieder an seinen Augen hängen. Ich könnte hier für Stunden, Tage stehen und ihm in die Augen sehen, sie waren so schön. Sie spiegelten seine Seele wieder.

Seine Sicht

Ich liebte ihre Augen, so wie alles andere an ihr. Sie war so schön, nicht nur von außen sondern auch von innen, nicht nur vom Aussehen, sondern auch vom Charakter her. Schließlich drehte ich mich weg, und beide Stimmen in meinem Kopf meckerten mich an. Sie würde ja doch nur ein Kumpel bleiben, sie würde mich nie anders sehen. So ein Mist. Vielleicht konnte ich das ja noch verhindern...

Deine Sicht

Ich war enttäuscht und schaute auf den Boden. Er hatte sich weggedreht. Er würde doch nur ein Kumpel für mich sein, er würde mich nie anders sehen. Ich fing leise an zu singen während wir liefen. „But you're so hypnotising, you've got me laughing while I sing," ich lachte „you've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling, so please don't catch me."

Seine Sicht

Ich hörte ihrer wunderschönen Stimme gebannt zu. Ich hoffte natürlich, dass sie das auch meinte. Ich lachte mit als sie lachte, als es zum Text passte. Das verwirrte sie glaube ich, denn sie fragte „Machst du dich über mich lustig?" und schaute mich mit einer Mischung aus Verletztheit, Traurigkeit, Verwunderung und... was war das? Ich konnte sie sonst immer lesen, aber dieses Gefühl konnte doch da nicht wirklich sein, so viel konnte ich nicht hoffen! Es war Liebe. Aber keine freundschaftliche Liebe, noch nicht mal geschwisterliche Liebe, sondern: Liebe.

Deine Sicht

„Nein, nein!" sagte George. „Ich fand es nur lustig, dass es zum Text gepasst hat. Und ich kannte das Lied gar nicht! Bitte, sing weiter, du hast so eine schöne Stimme!" Ich wurde rot und schaute weg. Er mochte meine Stimme. Mir was es so was von egal , was andere von meiner Stimme dachten, aber wenn er sagte, dass er sie schön fand, und ich konnte fühlen, dass er es auch so meinte, dann wurde mir ganz warm und ich wollte vor Freude fast auf und ab springen. Also sang ich noch etwas weiter, und hoffte dass er verstehen würde, dass ich es auch so meinte, bis wir zu einer Lichtung kamen. Diese Lichtung hatte ich Anfang dieses Schuljahres erst entdeckt, als ich als Luchs durch den Wald gestreift bin. George sah sich erstaunt um, und setzte sich dann auf den Moos-Boden. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und er legte den Arm um mich. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken, schloss die Augen und seufzte, glücklich und gleichzeitig auch traurig. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Haare. „Bedrückt dich was?" fragte er mich. „Nicht wirklich." Sagte ich. „Ich wollte dir was zeigen. Also außer der Lichtung." „Du kennst die Lichtung?" fragte er mich erstaunt. „Noch nicht lange, sonst hätte ich dir schon viel früher von ihr erzählt und sie dir gezeigt. Ich wollte dir eigentlich was anderes zeigen. Bitte erschreck dich nicht." George nickte. „Was es auch ist, du kannst es mir sagen." „Ich weiß." Sagte ich nur und stand auf und verwandelte mich in einen Luchs. George riss die Augen weit auf. „Du – du – bist ein Animagus?" Immer noch in Luchsform nickte ich nur. Ich trat langsam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und zu meiner Erleichterung weichte er nicht zurück. Ich trat noch einen Schritt vor, und dann noch ein paar. George blieb sitzen und streckte die Hand aus, um meinen Kopf zu streicheln. Ich legte mich auf seinen Schoß und verwandelte mich kurz danach wieder in mich zurück. George flüstert mir zu: „Bringst du mir das auch bei Süße? Bitte?" „Was? Was meinst du?" fragte ich erstaunt. „Na das mit dem Animagus." „Na klar." Sagte ich ihm. „Dauert aber ein Weilchen." „Kein Problem." Antwortete er. „Wenn ich die Zeit mit dir verbringen kann..." Ich lächelte ihn an und legte meinen Kopf schief. Langsam kamen wir uns immer näher, er legte seine Hand an meine Wange und meine Hand in seinen Nacken, und wir küssten uns. Es war das beste Gefühl der Welt, seine warmen Lippen auf meinen. Mein George. Mir wurde klar wie sehr ich ihn liebte, nämlich unendlich und für immer.

Seine Sicht

Ich liebte sie wie nichts und niemand anderes, und ohne zu übertreiben konnte ich sagen, dass ich für sie sterben würde. Meine Ciera.

Deine Sicht

Als wir auseinanderbrachen, hätte es Stunden später sein können, ich wusste es nicht und es war mir sowas von egal. „Ich liebe dich George." Sagte ich und ich meinte es vollkommen ernst. „Und ich liebe dich Ciera. Seit immer, jetzt und für immer." Sagte er zurück und sah auch aus, als würde er es komplett ernst meinen, es war so viel Liebe in seinem Blick, sowie in meinem. „Seit immer, jetzt und für immer." Sagte ich jetzt auch.

Zeitsprung

In den darauffolgenden Wochen und Monaten lernte ich so viel wie noch nie von George und er von mir. Ich zeigte ihm Flick-Flacks, Salti, gestreckte Salti, Schrauben, Handstand-Überschläge und vorwärts Salti und gestreckte Salti, und seine Augenbrauen drohten nach oben abzuhauen so wie sein Kiefer, nur eben nach unten. Dabei lernte ich von George wie man fliegt, obwohl ich ein bisschen Höhenangst hatte, wie man auf einem Thestral reitet und wie man noch schneller schwimmt. Ich brachte ihm bei, wie man ein Animagus wird, und er stellte sich als wirklich echt unglaublich talentiert heraus, er wurde zum Fuchs. Wir streiften jetzt öfters durch die Wälder zusammen. Unsere Liebe spornte mich an und ihn ebenso, mein Muggelteam und ich gewannen Turn- und Tumbling-Wettkämpfe, ich wurde zusammen mit Hermine und Luna Beste meines Jahrgangs, und schaffte so ziemlich alles was ich mir vornahm. Das gleich galt für George, nur mit Quidditsch anstatt Turnen und Tumbling, und dass Fred und er viele Ideen für ihren Scherzartikelladen hatten. Aber selbst ohne all das, wären er und ich völlig glücklich gewesen, denn wir hatten uns jetzt gefunden. Wir waren zusammen komplett glücklich. Klar, auch wir streiteten uns und jeder wurde mal eifersüchtig, aber wir fanden immer wieder zusammen und am Ende konnten wir manchmal sogar drüber lachen. Mit Fred und Hermine hat es nach einer Weile auch geklappt. Wir kämpften an Harry, Ron und Hermines Seite und zwar jedes Mal, und retteten Geliebte Freunde. Das Gute besiegte das Böse, und wir bekamen zusammen 2 Kinder, Fred und Hope.

**A.N.: So, ihr habt es geschafft. Reviews bringen mich zum lächeln, und ich liebe es, zu lächeln! Also bitte reviewen, ja, jetzt mit der Maus runter und reviewen, ich kann auch mit Kritik umgehen, dann kann ich mich ja verbessern, und Lob ist natürlich immer toll, Ideen für Stories oder Wünsche finde ich auch super. Danke an euch für's lesen! **


End file.
